Sticks and Stones
by Mindknight Wings
Summary: What happens when Lisanna tells one lie that causes Lucy to die? Read and find out .
1. Regrets

I do not own Fairy Tail - Lucy's P.O.V. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me..." I laughed coldly. A month ago Lisanna came back from the 'dead' and lied about me. She accused me of hurting her, there were no marks but Fairy Tail believed her. Team Natsu kicked me off the team, everyone, even Levy ignored me. My 'nakama' spat names at me. Whoever came up with the saying that words will never hurt you hasn't met a lied to Fairy Tail. I looked down. I was standing on the edge of a cliff with sticks and stones at the bottom. Testing the theory of which hurts more. Some things can't be undone. I closed my eyes and took a step. As I waited for the pain of reaching the bottom I felt something strong around my wrist. Slowly opening my eyes I looked up and saw Sting. What do you think your doing Blondie?!" He pulled me up with the help of Rogue who I didn't notice. Judging by the look on their faces they noticed I was confused so they explained. "Well, me and Rogue were coming back from a mission when Frosch noticed some one standing on the cliff and when we noticed it was you, you walked off an we didn't know what to do so we kinda saved you." Sting said with a serious look. "Why did you do it?" I looked down, tears streaming down my face. "Sticks and stones may break my bones..." I mumbled unable to finish. "Come on Rogue." Sting stood and turned to Rogue and the exceeds heading in the direction of Fairy Tail. "What are you going to do Sting?" Lector flew by Sting while I jumped to my feet and followed. "We are going to have a little 'talk' with Fairy Tail. I have some thing to discuss with them." He walked allowing me to follow. TIME SKIP- IN FRONT OF FAIRY TAIL Normal P.O.V. The doors of the guild burst open and everyone looked at the two pissed off dragon slayers. They looked around and found Natsu glaring at them with his arm around Lisanna. "What do you think your doing here?" Natsu snarled looking at Lucy. "What did she ever do to you?" Rogue grunted. "She hurt our dear Lisanna!" Mira almost cried. "Does she have a single scratch on her?" Sting looked her up and down. "Wendy already healed them." Natsu said smartly. "But Wendy has been on a job since yesterday..." Lucy mumbled loud enough for only Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel to hear. "Wasn't Wendy on a job when this happened?" Gajeel spoke up. People looked at each other and some nodded looking at Lisanna for an explanation. "So you let your Nakama try to kill her self over something she said but no one saw?" Sting shouted over raged. "Lucy tried to kill herself?" Lisanna asked concerned then smirked, "What stopped you?" "That's it..." Lucy screamed and ran out of the guild faster than most of the guild could react she jumped from the cliff before they had time to save her. Some people fell to their knees crying while Lisanna Laughed and tried to grab Natsu's arm but was burnt by his flames. "You did this... YOUR NO MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Several people yelled. - Please rate and review. Should I continue? ~Midknight 


	2. Reunion and new faces

**I give my sincerest apologies for not updating and for the bad formatting of last chapter, I was still getting used to the changes. Thank you SSSSOOOOO much for the reviews and****for following me. This story is also on Wattpad. My account name is Toya-Kano. Enjoy.**

"_YOU'RE NO MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL"_

**Normal P.O.V.~**

Everyone went back to the guild after a few minutes feeling sorry for poor Lucy. Sting and Rogue went home with Lector and Frosch. The guild was deathly silent except for a few sobs from Levy and other female wizards. Heck, even the guys were crying.

"Why so gloom? We should be partying for getting rid of my replacement!" Lisanna was cheering with a huge grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Natsu roared silencing her, "She was my best friend, our nakama, we hurt her and now she's dead so we can never apologize for our actions."

"I can't believe I did that to her….she was practically my little sister." Erza choked out.

"Juiva misses Lucy!" She started to fill the guild with tears.

"Well she's probably in a better place now." Lisanna spoke up surprising a few people.

"I thought you hated her." Mira spat out.

"I did because she was taking everyone away from me, but, I was taking everyone away from her and turning them against her…" She fell to her knees, "I wish I could have gotten to know her better and that I could take everything back!"

"Don't we all…." Gray mumbled.

**Lucy's P.O.V.~ Did ya think she was dead?**

I heard slightly heavy breathing that caused me to open my eyes. Looking around I found myself in a dark forest.

"I thought I jumped off a cliff….. unless this is heaven or something."

"Do you mind getting off me? Your kind heavy and I've been dealing with you an hour!" Someone growled from under me causing me to jump off them in surprise.

"Gomenasai!" I looked and I saw a beautiful gray wolf with black paws, blonde streaks, and the tip of its ears were white.

"It's fine but care to tell me what happened?" It sat and scratched its ear like a typical dog.

"Well I _thought_ I jumped off a cliff but next thing you know, I landed on top of you." I was looking everywhere but the wolf.

"I see. You must have passed through the barrier which makes you special otherwise you'd be dead and now that I think of it, you kind of look like my mom." The wolf started examining me and sniffing me mumbling about its mom. "Follow me; I should take you to her."

"I followed her out of the woods to a giant castle. The sky was the color of blood and the castle was black and purple. There were wolfs, humans, demons, fairies, dragons, you name it.

"Close your mouth or you'll be eating fairies." The wolf growled at me.

"I'm sorry but I never caught your name, I'm Lucy." I kindly smiled while she/he growled at me.

"Hiro. We're here." She sighed pushing open the large door with her paw.

"What have I told you about knocking?!" A slightly irritated woman yelled from the dimly lit room to the left.

"Sorry mom, but I found this girl, more like she crushed me, in the forest and I thought she kind of looked like you. Her name is Lucy." Hiro spoke from the door way keeping me from seeing the woman.

After a few moments of silence we heard a chair fall and a blonde lady ran to us. She stared at me for a while before I realized who she was. "Mom?"

"Lucy!" She ran and tackled me while Hiro sat there very confused.

"I thought you were dead!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know I'm sorry." She rubbed circles on my back to calm me down.

Hiro cleared her throat and that's when I know noticed she wasn't a wolf anymore. She had waist length blonde hair with streaks of blue, red, black, and white. She wore grey denim shorts that went to the middle of her thigh, black knee-high combat boots, a pale turquoise t-shirt, several bracelets varying in dark colors, and a purple choker. Her eyes were a beautiful blood red. She over all was beautiful.

"Lucy this is Hiro. Hiro this is Lucy. You two (Dramatic pause) are sisters!" Mom said it like it was nothing which caused us to comically fall over.

"Say what?!" We both screeched and Layla sweat dropped.

"Sorry. Lucy, I'm the queen of the demon world and starting tomorrow you will learn to be a wolf-slayer like Hiro!" She cheered.

"Oh great, and I suppose I'm supposed to teach her?" Layla nodded.

"Perfect way for the two of you to bond." She smiled then ran off to some unknown area.

"We start in the morning so go get some rest." Skylar grunted walking off on her own.

"They do know that I have no idea where to go, right?" I sweat dropped and started walking in a random direction.

**How was it? I plan on updating as much as I can so just wait! I need help figuring out who to pair Lucy with, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, or an O.C.? So far I'm thinking about doing NaLu. Please vote and review!**


End file.
